To Exist is to Love
by michiei
Summary: Naraku creates an innocence, Kagya, she is found by Sesshomaru. Can she slowly melt him? Does Naraku control her? Only one way to find out. At least try!
1. An Incarnation Created

"Life can be given as easily as taken."

"Who is he, Naraku?" A small girl asked.

"She. Kanna, she is the most powerful I've created."

"A little sister?" Kanno asked.

"She won't be what you'd expect. Come, let us go."

They disappeared into the thin air.

'Who...what...am..I?' Soft chocolate eyes opened. 'What is this light?' a hand came up, shielding those eyes from the harsh light of the sun.

Kagya

'Huh?'

That is the name I have given you, Kagya. I am Naraku. You were once a part of me, but I kindly let you out and gave you flesh and bones.

The girl sat up. Her skin was smooth, flawless. She had long black hair, soft and silky to one's touch. Her face was a beauty of its own. Her neck was long, but not too much so. Her body was small, but filled perfectly. Every curve amde her even more beautiful. Her breasts wer firm, yet astonishingly soft. Her lower body was just as tasty.

She looked around, but saw nothing. It was quiet, except the small crackling of fire.

Kagya, I want you to go over to that fire and kill those people, those humans!

Her eyes widened 'kill? But why?'

She silently snuck up on the people. They were a family. The children were laughing and playing. The mother was reading breakfast, the father was loading the cargo back onto the carriage.

Now, Kagya, do it now!

She shook her head, hair flying back and forth.

"I can't...can't." Her voice cracking.

"Who's there?" It was a woman's voice.

Kagya's head raised to look at her.

Now!

Her hand slowly lifted in front of her. Facing the happy family. A silent tear rolled gently down her cheek as she whispered, "Forgive me."

A fire was thrust out of her palm. The fire insinerated all before her. The happy children, the cooking mother and the packing father. Her hand lowered and turned to a fist. Tears fell freely now. She curled her body into a ball shape (like a cat) and slowly fell asleep. She was crying because that which she just destroyed was something she would never have.

Not far off was a two-headed scaly creature carrying a small sleeping human girl, beign led by a green imp, who was following a demon lord.

He stopped 'This scent' his eyebrows gave a light graceful furrow. 'Naraku'

"My Lord?" The imp questioned.

The demon lord turned his golden eyes to the small creature.

"Jaken, you will stay here."

"Yes, m'Lord" Jaken replied as his lord took off. 'Why is Lord Sesshomaru in such a hurry? Could it be Inuyasha?'

Sesshomaru followed Naraku's scent and as he got closer he picked up the bitter smell of burned humans.

He reached the spot where the family had been and heard a small movement. Turning his gaze towards the noise he saw a small body.

Sesshomaru walked over to the sleeping female. The ashes crunching under his feet, he approuched her and stopped when her body was right at his feet. He starred down at her, watching her long lashes flutter open, then blink a couple times.

Kagya's eyes focused and she saw a pair of dark blue shoes. Her brows furrowed adn she harshly closed her eyes. Opening them, she still saw the shoes. Her eyes wandered upward. White, she saw, white, then yellow and bits of blue. Once again, she raised her hand to shield her eyes. 'A man?' Still a bit groggy, she sat up.

Sesshomaru's eyes swept over her in one moment. She was Narakus incarnation and didn't seem to understand dignity. At least, it seemed that way for a little while. The girl's eyes widened and quickly, she covered ehrself as best she could.

'Hm. Naraku, why create such innocence.' Sesshomaru took off his red and white haori, revealing a white one underneath. He held it out tothe girl who took it from him with shaky hands. She then put it around her delicate person.

Kagya stood, letting the cloth flow down. It covered her most private areas and for that she was grateful, but the cloth wouldn't hold together on its own. She needed something to hold it together. Not only that, but she also wanted cloth around her palms. Kagya wanted to seal the fire, those awful flames of destruction.

"Your name, what is it?"

Kagya looed up at him and blinked.

"My...name?" Her voice was as light and delicate as she, herself.

He didn't say anything, only looked down at her.

"It's..." Words flashed through her memory. Kagya, taht is the name I have given you. Bangs hid her beautiful face as she finished, "Kagya."

Sesshomaru watched her. She moved to the cart. It hadn't been burned because it wasn't in the area where the humans had been. She found some unused cloth. Black, it was. He watched ehr rip small strips and wrap them around her hands, covering her palms. That left one long bit strip. She tied this around her waist, knolting the the cloth on her right hip. She then looked up at him, gazing silently at him. She was patiently waiting for him to say or do something.

Sesshomaru turned aroudn and started to walk away.

Kagya starred after him, then ran to catch up.

"My Lord?" Where have you been!" Jaken cried.

"Master Jaken, it wasn't that long." The child said.

"Be quiet, you silly girl!"

But she wasn't paying any attention. "Lord Sesshomaru, who is that?"

Sesshomaru looked from Rin to Kagya, who answered "Kagya."

"I'm Rin!" The girl exclaimed, she was glowing. "Lady Kagya, would you help me cook?"

Kagya gave a nervous smile. "I...uh...am afraid...that I don't know how."

Rin ran over to Kagya and took her hand, led her away to a little stream close by "I'll teach you!" she was excited and taught Kagya how to catch fish and how to cook them.

They were eating. Kagya noticed how Jaken and Sesshomaru weren't eating.

"My Lord?" Kagya heard the other two call him such and decided to try it out.

Sesshomaru turned his golden eyes on her.

"Are you nto hungry?" she asked tentaviely.

"You stupid female! Why would any demon even touch human food?" Jaken yelled.

"Master Jaken, that's just rude! Lady Kagya, where are you from?"

Kagya's eyes darkened. "Rin, can we not talk about it?" She could feel Sesshomaru's gaze on her, but she didn't meet his golden eyes.

Having just finished eating, Kagya found herself traveling along with the strange group.

"Where are we going?" Kagya asked.

"Everywhere and nowhere!" Rin answered.

"You mean, we're walking for no reason. That is, except to change location?" Kagya wasn't sure what to think.

"Uh-huh, but its fun because you get to see different things all the time!" RIn said, running ahead of Sesshomaru.

"Rin."

"Yes, my Lord?" She asked, turning around.

"Don't go too far."

The small girl smiled "Yes, my Lord!" and ran a little further.


	2. Tempting

It had been at least two days since Kagya was found. She was sitting with her back to a tree. Sesshomaru was on the side next to her.

Rin was playing some game with Jaken. They were running in and out of sight.

"My Lord?" Kagya asked.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. For some reason it didn't sound right when she said it.

"I've been wondering. How did we...demons, come into being?"

Sesshomaru's brows furrowed.

"Were we here befor or after humans? Why wre we even created, for what purpose?" She had drawn her knees ot her breast and had wrapped her arms around them when she asked.

"Why do you ask, Kagya."

Kagya startled, she hadn't expected him to say anything. She moved her hands to the ground and crawled around the tree to him. Kagya then rested on her knees with her hands between them.

Rin and Jaken suddenly flew back into view, Sesshomaru watched them, silently.

Kagya turned her eyes to them. Rin was laughing and playing, just like those children she had destroyed. She quickly turned her gaze to the ground below her. Hair covered her face, hiding her expression. She closed her eyes, hands turning into fists.

"Why do we exist when we're not needed! All we do is destroy things! Humans fear us because we symbolize destruction! Why are we even here!" She had shouted and seeing she wasn't going to get any answers, she stood and quickly took off.

"My Lord? Aren't you going after the Lady?" Rin asked in desperation, she had liked Kagya and had been glad when the Lady had come, it was almost like Rin had had a sister..or a mother again. She missed them and Kagya had been the closest one which they found.

Kagya stopped when she thought she had run far enough. She sighed and heard the buzzing sound of insects. Looking up she saw what appeared to seem...bees. Before she could really register them, three pitifully weak demons came in sight and surrounded her.

"Looky what we got here." The first one said.

"Heheh, good 'nuff eat!" The third exclaimed. "What you tink?"

"Delicious." The second concluded.

Kagya was slowly unwrapping the black cloth from around her left palm, when suddenly two fell dead to the ground. The third tried to get away, but he too was dead before he hit the soft earth.

Kagya saw a yellow-colored whip disappear. Her eyes following the path it took, she saw the demon lord standing there.

"Se-Sesshomaru."

Her voice was delicately soft and carried on the wind to his sensitive ears. His sharp eyes sought her out, she was looking at him with surprise.

Kagya's breathing was jagged and a bit rough, her body was slightly trembling. She let her lids close over her soft eye and re-wrapped the cloth over her palm.

Sesshomaru watched her as she leaned against the tree and collapsed to her knees. Her eyes were downcast, away from him. Her black bangs hiding her chocalote colored eyes. He slowly walked over to her and when she still refused to look at him, he kneeled in front of her and lifted her head with his hand.

"Are you hurt.

She let her soft chocalote eyes rest on his hard cold golden ones.

"You don't really care what happens to me, do you?" she asked so delicately.

When he didn't answer she lowered her head and closed her eyes. She seemed unaware that his finger was still under her chin with his thumb resting just below her lips.

"Why am I here, then?"

She looked back up with a weak smile and answered "Little Rin."

Sesshomaru traced her lips with his thumb, feeling the softness.

Kagya didn't know what to do, then he lowered his hand to her collarbone and then slowly moved to the back of her neck. The whole time Kagya's breathing and heartbeat increased, her body was heating up.

He pushed on her neck and she complied, he lowered his head and crushed his lips to hers. She brought her body closer and her hands flew to his back and neck, while his went to her head and his fingers tangled in her long silky hair.

She didn't understand this, what he was doing, all she knew was that she wanted more.

He was ravishing her mouth, savoring the taste of sweet innocence while he slowly lowered her to the ground onto her back. He felt and heard her moan into his mouth, he answered wtih a deep growl.

They needed breath.

When he pulled away, she saw his eyes. They weren't golden and white anymore. Red; a very deep blood-red where the white had been with dark blue where the golden used to be.

Her hnds were on his shoulders when he sat back up, she felt his body shaking under her small hands.

"Sesshomaru?" she slowly asked in a shaky voice.

His claws lightly grazed her scalp when he closed his fingers around her hair and slowly pulled. It wasn't a hurtful pull, but more of a light tug.

She watched in silent amazement as his eyes gradually transformed back to the normal golden. His hand held tightly to strands of her hair, and was resting a little above her head. His body was still shaking and breathing harshly he closed his eyes.

Kagya was lost in confusion, yet, she dared not move. Her hands still rested on his shoulders and she was barely breathing.

Without opening his eyes he growled, "Go."

She carefully removed her hands and warily sat up. She saw his nose twitch, but nothing else. She went to move, but his hand still held fast to her hair, she gave a silent gasp and attempted to pull her her hair free when she saw his hand release the loose strands so quickly it seemed like they were injuring him.

Kagya looked back at him, but his eyes were still closed and his body hadn't moved. (except his hand) She slowly pulled herself a few inches away and starred at him.

He knew she hadn't left, he felt her chocolate eyes on him. He let his own snap open, they weren't entirely back to golden. A light red tint was mixed into the golden, he gave a very deep, low growl. He watched her body jerk, he saw her quickly get up, he heard her running back to the small camp and he had sensed her fear. Looking down at his hand he saw shiny golden strands of hair.

He brought them closer to his eyes. 'Golden strands. She has black hair.' He thought with a frown. 'Unless...' looking at her he saw that her once black hair had turned into a beautiful golden.

When Kagya got back to the camp, Rin and Jaken were already asleep. She took a deeep breath and curled down by the sleeping girl and was soon asleep herself.


	3. Tempting, Part 2

The next day Kagya did her best to avoid Sesshomaru. It was hard, seeing as they traveled in the same group. She stayed behind him, traveling as the last person.

That night she couldn't fall asleep, she was thinking. Thinking about the same thing she had been the entire day. She sat up and looked down at the human child sleeping soundly.

Kagya gave a gentle smile, but her smile soon faded as her fingers touched her lips. She gave a sigh and went to a hot spring that was a fair distance.

Looking around she didn't see anyone, nor did she sense anything, so she shed of the haori, the cloth fell silently to the ground. She eased her small body into the relaxing water.

Giving a sigh she waded farther into the warm water. It was so soothing, she closed her eyes.

Something else was troubling her, though, it was her hair.

'Why is it now golden?' she asked herself silently, 'It used to be black.' She couldn't figure it out.

Sitting down in one of the more comfortable areas of the hot spring. She had her eyes closed, with her back resting against a rock. 'Maybe,' she thought, 'maybe I should ask Sesshomaru?'

Her eyes opened wide as her hand touched her lips for the umpteenth time.

"I can't do that." She mumbled softly to herself.

She suddenly heard a clank followed by a thud; afterwards there was a clattering of swords. She carefully turned around, placing her hands on either side of the rock and slowly moved her head so that she could look around the curved surface.

The person she saw was Sesshomaru.

He was standing not ten feet away.

She tried to hide herself but to no avail. She could sense something snaking towards her at an alarming rate and barely made it away in time.

Sesshomaru was suddenly looming over her. She had her entire body submerged up to her eyes. Her golden hair was streamed around, floating on the water.

The rack had been entirely smashed by Sesshomaru's yellow whip.

"Kagya, what are you doing here?" he asked, staring down at her chocolate eyes, because that is all he could see of her.

He watched her slowly bring her head above the water's surface.

"I…um…couldn't sleep." She muttered softly without even glancing at him.

He closed his eyes and turned around.

Kagya suddenly blurted out, "You're not mad at me are you?"

Sesshomaru stepped, his head turned slightly.

Kagya had raised more of herself from underneath the water. He golden strand were hiding her breast from sight, while the water covered her from the middle of the stomache.

He looked at her "No."

Sesshomaru walked back to the bank and sat down with the soft earth against his back.

Kagya gave a sigh as sudden relief washed over. She moved to a small mound and pulled herself up. She sat there with her hands resting between her legs.

"My Lord," Sesshomaru silently looked at her, for some damned reason he hated it when she said that. Those words just didn't sound right on her tongue.

He blinked as he remembered the taste of her.

"Why is it that my hair is golden?" she asked.

"You don't know?" he questioned her.

She shook her head "mmh muh."

Sesshomaru explained, "It was a transformation."

"A…transformation?" she asked, "Like…when your eyes glow red?"

He starred at her. Kagya seemed to suddenly realize what she just said; a deep red blush was caressing her cheeks as she looked away.

"Yes." He answered intently watching her.

A darker blush seemed to creep up on her as the back of her finger rested against her lips. He watched her slide off the rock and move closer to him. Kagya sat down in front of him, she was still blushing.

"My Lord."

Once again, she had said it and he hated it. His brows furrowed and a small frown formed on his lips. He was also trying to distract himself from how close she was; after all he was well aware of the fact that neither had any clothing on.

She was looking at him as she said, "Do you not like me calling you by that?"

He blinked and raised an eyebrow, 'Is it that obvious?' he thought, starring down at those inviting lips and enticing chocolate eyes.

His hand cupped her chin and by doing that he was forcing her to face him.

"No, I don't. Never call me by my title again." It was a command that made Kagya's eyes widen.

"Then what do I call you?" she asked starring up at those golden orbs.

"By my name." he said softly.

Kagya's eyes widened even more, "But.." his face was closer than she remembered, "but..y-you.." his lips weren't even an inch from hers. His hand traveled around her petite form and crushed her body to his, as he simutanesly crashed his lips to hers with tremendous force.

Now Kagya understood why she had been trembling earlier, it was because of him! Her eyes closed, her blood was rushing, her heart was pounding, and her body felt like fire and somewhere deep inside she felt a budding of something out of control.

Her small arms swept around him as her fingers tangled in his silver hair. She pushed herself closer to him, feeling his masculine chest against her soft breast.

Sesshomaru gave a small groan when he felt her come closer, when he felt her hands pulling him towards herself.

He reveled her taste and innocence. He ravaged her like a predator.

Kagya softly moaned as his kisses got more heated, more….desperate.

Sesshomaru answered her with a deep low growl that reverberated in his chest. She was soo close to him, so close that his inner self was singing.

Kagya couldn't breath, but Sesshomaru wasn't going to stop until she didn't have any breath left and when he finally did let her regain oxygen, he moved his lips across her jaw down her neck and shoulder.

He made shapes across her skin as his hand traveled her body and cupped one of her small buns underneath the warm water.

Kagya gasped. Not just because of his hand or his cursed mouth, but she could feel..him!…down there, it was huge! Her body shivered violently as she felt his lips brush against one of her breast and his fangs gently nipped her delicate flesh.

She breathlessly moaned out his name, "Se..sho..ma…ruu!"

He growled at how delicious his name on her lips sounded and took her breast to his mouth while he moved his hand and roughly massaged the other.

Kagya's claws started digging into his skin, breaking the flesh as she struggled to get closer to him.

Sesshomaru switched their positions, with one fluid movement she was beneath him with the soft ground pressed against her back. He bit her breast.

Kagya purred, "Sessshhomaruuu!"

Kagya's hands traveled his back, her claws scratching him. Sesshomaru growled at her while lapping up the sweet blood. He drew his attention to her other breast when he had finished with the first.

Kagya was moaning more frequently and her body was reacting to him in ways she never knew about.

Sesshomaru moved his lips back to hers and was somewhat surprised by her strong reaction towards him. He swiftly moved his tongue through her mouth and groaned at the feeling of her tongue pushing against his and growled at the challenge she was presenting.

He moved his hand across her flat stomache, using his body weight he pushed her entirely to the ground. He brushed his fingers against he heated skin and pressed the flat of his palm against the most sensitive part of her body.

She gasped, breaking contact with his mouth. Kagya's head tilted back as her body instinctively responded. Her hips rocked forward.

He did it again, she gave a gasp.

Again and she moaned.

The fourth time he inserted a finger, she gave a silent whimper and Sesshomaru groaned. It was hard holding himself back….she was so tight!

When his finger had penetrated her, the muscles had clenched around his finger and if she was this tight with just a finger…his body trembled as his eyes glowed red.

Sesshomaru hadn't dared move, if he had he would've lost complete control.

Kagya was breathing harshly, her eyes squeezed shut and she gave a whimper. Even so, the small pain was dissolving and her body shook as an ache started inside of her.

She wanted to relieve that ache and her hips pressed against his hand, taking in more of his finger. Sesshomaru gritted his fangs as she moved again, he leaned down and growled at her.

"Stop…moving." His breath was hoarse.

Kagya whimpered. She didn't want to stop moving.

"Please….Sesshomaru." she half whimpered, half moaned, "It…hurts."

He lost control and taking out his finger, he plunged into her.

Kagya screamed at the sudden intruision to her body, she felt him move inside her and realized the ache inside her was disappearing and she was noticing how the pain suddenly evaporated, in its place was…pleasure.

Once again her claws were digging into his back and her hips were thrusting to his, their skin grinding together.

Soon Sesshomaru was pushing deeper inside her at a faster pace and Kagya would push herself even harder against him as her fingers and toes curled and it finally came in a rush.

His seed spilled into her as she reached her peak and fell back, gasping. Their skin was sticking together due to the thick coat of sweat. Golden and silver strands were clashed together on the ground, but he was far from done with her, his arm quickly grabbed her and swiftly turned her body with her soft buns facing him.

Without wasting anymore time he rammed into her, his arm around her waist, allowing himself to go deeper and faster.

Kagya moaned, this felt as ..wonderful as when he plunged into her front side.

Sesshomaru gave a howl that could be heard miles around and he repeated both until she was so exhausted that she lost consciousness.

He looked down at her and gave a deep chuckle, kissing her on the fore head he got up and put on his kimono and hakmas. He felt a sudden…sensation and turned his head towards her sleeping form. Her small hands had grabbed a hold of his fur and the fur itself wrapped around her small body.

Sesshomaru smirked 'Interesting.' He thought while putting on his newest haori, which was, white and golden. The golden formed flowers on the white. He replaced his armor and swords and quickly retrieved Kagya's haori and cloth.

He sat down and rested against the closet tree, patiently waiting for her to wake up.

Smirking, he knew it would be a very long time before she did wake up, all because of him.


	4. Angry Visitor

Kagya slowly woke to a particularly loud voice at the highest volumes.

"Sesshomaru! What the hell are you thinking, taking in one of Naraku's incarnations!?"

Kagya's brows had furrowed at Naraku's name and only after giving a soft groan, she snuggled closer to the warm fur and tried to go back to sleep…but…an explosive blast sounded from somewhere in the background.

Heaving a sigh, she opened her gentle brown eyes with the annoying feeling that any more sleep wasn't going to be an open option at the moment and with a yawn, she stretched her limbs as far as they would go before curling a small amount of time and finally sat herself up. Glancing down, she blushed once she realized that her only cover was Lord Sesshomaru's fur boa and quickly replaced the boa with the silken red and white haori. Once the black cloth was tied around her waist again, she noticed that it was suddenly very…quiet…

Slowly tuning her head, she found herself facing not one, but two pairs of golden eyes and swallowed a lump in her throat. Apprehensively turning from one to the other, she finally caught sight of the small traveling group standing back away from the destruction…and wondered in amazement at how she was able to actually sleep through all of that and was acutely aware of the stares directed at her, making the golden-haired beauty nervous.

Kagya took hold of the thick fur of the boa before standing and trying to walk, which she soon learned was a very bad idea…seeing as unexpected pain shot through her thighs, making her lose what balance she had. Feeling herself teeter dangerously, she quickly closed her eyes as she waited for the harsh impact on the ground…it just…never came…

…instead….

…an arm wrapped itself possessively around her waist from behind, sticking the furry boa between the arm and her body. Without difficulty the said arm pulled her to a another body ….with cold armor…

Blinking rapidly with confusion, she tilted her head to look up at the demon lord.

"Ses-shomaru?" She breathed as if in a daze.

The Lord of the West averted his gaze, staring straight into her chocolate brown eyes which in turn made a light blush to caress her tanned cheeks as delicious shivers ran down her spine because his golden eyes seemed darker than normal.

With a nervous gulp, she moved her eyes away, praying that among his many abilities, telepathy wasn't one of them.

Distractedly, she asked "What's going on?"

"That's just what I want to know!"

Kagya let her attention go back to the other with golden eyes.

Yes, she had noticed the small resemblance from him towards Sesshomaru. Their eyes were obviously a dead giveaway, along with the hair, but other than that he was completely different from her lord.

Or was it her Sesshomaru?

Or her…

"What in the hell is wrong with you?! Answer me!" the one similar to the demon lord shouted, startling the golden- haired female.

Kagya hadn't been paying any attention and so slightly jumped when the loud voice yelled out again. She blushed again; Sesshomaru chuckled deeply at her. Shifting from one foot to the other, her new posture allowed his hand to slid a bit lower down her body, making her blush to darken two shades as she clutched the boa ever more tightly to herself.

"Dammit! Answer me, already!"

"Now why would I do that, Little Brother?" The pureblood dog demon questioned with a humored smirk in place.

Kagya had the sudden feeling that he had said that on purpose and couldn't help noticing his out-of-place behavior…that is…his abrupt good humor.

"Little…brother…" She softly repeated without her realizing it.

The smirk that was already in place on his handsome face widened considerably and her stated "Inuyasha is my younger half-breed of a brother."

"Which I resent !" The other golden-eyed male half-yelled, half-hissed.

"I could be wrong, but aren't we straying off subject?" The oddest monk asked of the others.

"Miroku's right, Inuyasha." A female demon slayer agreed.

"Oh, sure! Blame me!" Hybrid indignantly folded his arms after sheathing a rather large sword.

During the short exchange, Kagya found herself. "getting used to the cold armor lightly digging into her back which allowed her to relax only slightly. She kept a firm grip on the boa, though.

"Sesshomaru," her soft voice reaching the dog demon's sensitive ears, even though her level was a mumble. "who are they?"

Silently her regarded her. Looking over everything from her ruffled, sleep-tousled hair to her tight hold of his demon fur and was smirking again. He smoothly answered "The young reincarnated miko being Ka-go-me. The other female is one of the last survivors of her village, her name Sango. The lecherous monk with the wind tunnel in his hand is known as Miroku. The fox pup is Shippo and then there's Kilala, a demon slayer's trusted demon."

_Dumbfounded_, the little traveling group stared at the man with widened eyes. They almost dropped what was in their hands due to their shock, since when did the Mighty Dog Demon, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands know their names? And apparently their histories? Other than his brother, he didn't ever even give a hint that he knew about them!

The beautiful, innocent incarnation just blinked at them.

"Enough of this! Why did Naraku create you?!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

The female's eye ticked violently at the mention of that monster.

The demon lord felt her trembling beneath his fingers.

"Well?" The half-breed impatiently gritted out. "Do I have to beat it out of ya?"

* * *

"Uh, Inuyasha…" Kagome tried warning the half-breed man, sensing the dangerous aura emitting from the obviously pissed incarnation that was Kagya.

Straightening her back and shoulders, Kagya raised herself to her fullest while slowly lifting her head. Unbeknownst to her, her beautiful chocolate eyes flashed to an ominous pitch black.

"Don't…" She hissed, giving a withering glare to rival that of the man behind her "ever mention such again."

Gulping, poor little Shippo sought safety in the miko's rich dark hair, his creamy tan, fluffy tail shaking uncontrollably. Mirkoku and Sango retreated themselves a few steps back; warily watching this newest of Naraku's creations and readying themselves for defense. The demon fire cat transformed herself while Inuyasha, once again, unsheathed his famous Tetsusaiga.

Sesshomaru, curious, let go of the furious female.

A whispering voice reached deep into the corridors of Kagya's mind.

It said_ 'Do it. Kill them. Destroy them all!'_

Upon approaching Inuyasha, Kagya's charcoal eyes widened as she abruptly halted in her steps.

_'Do it!'_ The soft voice sounded again. And as if in a trance, Kagya spoke slowly, "No, I won't…" and her eyes returned to their original color. She harshly pressed the bottom's of her pale palms to her now closed eyelids and tossed her head back and forth, allowing the golden strands of her gorgeous golden hair to fly.

"If you want them dead, then do it yourself!" She spoke in that same eerie tone as before. Struggling, the female grabbed at her bangs as she continued, "I refuse to do anymore of your bidding! You don't own me!" she shouted out.

After she opened her pretty brown eyes again, Kagya cleared her mind just when her body slumped and she felt…so…ti…red….all…of…a….

Kagya was fast asleep.

Sesshomaru caught her before she fell, once again, then vanished from sight.

The little group of friends were perplexed, to say the least.

"Hey! Sesshomaru!! Get back here!!" Inuyasha yelled in outrage while brandishing his sword above his head for emphasis.

"SESSHOMARU!!"

But, of course, his ranting and raving went unheeded by his older brother, as usual.

0000000

Lord Sesshomaru found a secluded area not too far from where he had left his younger brother.

It was a small clearing in the thick forest.

Once he landed, he gently laid the female onto the fertile ground, her silken gold strands spread out, a bright color splattered against the green of the forest floor. Her head was turned to the one side; cheek pressed gently to her shoulder with her bruised lips barely parted.

Sesshomaru stared down at her and…for the first time in his long life, he swore he was looking upon a true goddess. Tenderly, he brushed stray strands away from her face and moved her bangs back with such gentleness that he had never showed anyone else, not even Rin. His elegant brows furrowed into a deep frown upon his smooth forehead. This…wasn't right. She was an incarnation, lowest of anything, bordering on despicable. Then there was the fact that she was _Naraku's_ incarnation, as Inuyasha had so obviously and unnecessarily, pointed out and he was the lowest hybrid out there and that was saying a lot.

Pulling back to rest on the balls of his feet, Sesshomaru pondered all the more.

What was it about this woman that…made him desire her so?

She was an incarnation…almost everything he despised was mixed into her being…lower then even a half-breed..

"So…" He spoke out-loud, trying to figure this out, her out, and himself out.

Why did he relish in her intoxicating, addicting, scent? Why? When she smelt of…

All of a sudden, the lord's eyes widened.

Kagya groaned in her sleep, she brought her palms to her face for the second time that day, her elbows stretched out and with a yawn she curled onto her right side to snuggle against the boa. All the while muttering incoherently.

Sesshomaru kept his golden orbs locked on her, but his epiphany was still so fresh on his mind, in his thoughts, that he was so wrapped up in them and didn't even register her sitting up in front of him.

Blinking at the man before her in confusion, Kagya kneeled in front of the demon lord until she was face to face with him.

"Sesshomaru?"

The male in question blinked his eyes at her, takin aback as he seemed to come back to earth and seeing her…so…close…

His arm shot out to wrap about her slim waist to roughly pull her smaller body to his, making said female release a small surprised gasp as her face reddened, she stayed very still while he nuzzled her neck and did nothing more. Trembling at this unexpected and sudden gesture as well as the close contact, she softly asked. "Uhm…Se-Sesshomaru?"

He moved his face closer than it already was, taking in her delicate scent…her wonderful, heavenly warm scent, her addicting, alluring womanly scent…that…carried absolutely none of Naraku's.

Which then left the unanswered, puzzling question.

_Inuyasha._

Inuyasha had smelt Naraku in Kagya's scent, but so had he…at first.

"Why?" He suddenly asked in what seemed to be a hoarse, raspy voice that aided the goddesses confusion.

"W-why what?" Her voice shaky.

Sesshomaru leaned back, Kagya blinked those chocolatey eyes at him.

Slowly, the demon lifted his fingers to her lightly curved chin, his brows still creasing.

"You smell nothing of him."

His statement made the female blink again, then she comprehended what he meant.

_Her_ brows were the to frown this time and with darkened black orbs, she hissed "Isn't that a good thing?"

_'Yes.'_

"It makes no sense."

Looking at her hands, she uttered. "Maybe it has something to do with my transforming?"

When she locked her eyes with his, he noticed that there was something off about her , something not right.

_Something _

Her hair was caught in the light breeze.

Sesshomaru reached out to snag a few strands and saw that they were now black…Meeting her eyes, he saw them closed, squeezed shut. Upon her opening them, he watched the strands change back to the beautiful golden and stared at her in amazement.

Where had she learned to control her powers in so little a time?

Kagya tilted her head, much the same way that Rin did. She innocently blinked up at him, at his gaze filled with wanderment.

"Well?"

The demon lord shook his head vigorously back and forth.

With his mask back in place, he stood and gave her a calculating glance before offering his hand, which she took with a graceful smile on her gorgeous face.

okay, i know it's been awhile, so sorry!! this thing keeps messin up on me, so it may be...in weird font.


End file.
